To Love Enough
by twinkledonberry
Summary: *songfic* On their last battle against The Dark Lord, someone saves a young lady's life in exchange for his own. Is their love strong enough to defy death? Or didn't she love him that much to do so. (a bit of D/Hr hinted)


How will I start   
  
Tomorrow without you here   
  
Who's heart will guide me   
  
When all the answers disappear   
  
…..a green flash is all she sees…then…….  
  
"Ron!" "Open your bloody eyes, you nitwit!"   
  
cries one Hermoine Granger behind her flood of tears. Two figures suddenly run to her direction as if on cue. Unknowing of the scene that's about to shock then crush their souls away.   
  
"What happened?!"  
  
asks a bewildered Harry who's mentally asking himself if he was dreaming, hoping obviously so. But besides the pianful sobs and the ear piercing silence after the war, his other companion saw what actually happened. Explaining the situation to the boy-who-lived, equally unbelieving as he continues while Harry voices out his words looking down on his best friend  
  
"It might have only touched him partially, but it's still going to.….then he'll.....he'll....."   
  
Even he and their new comrade can't do anything to her pitiful appearance. They too dissolved into unguarded tears that cascaded down their cheeks. She didn't even bother to look at her two knights. They, as well as everything, were oblivious to her for the moment as she sobs another word.   
  
"Why?"   
  
  
  
Is it too late   
  
Are you too far gone to stay   
  
This one's forever   
  
Should never have to go away   
  
iHe leapt and pushed her aside just in time to dodge the spell. Unfortunately, it touched him ever so slightly that it still gave him a couple of minutes to savour his last few moments. He and his lover have just been apart from each other for so long. They haven't even had the time to be together even for a brief while. Being aurors and all of that. To him, it was only reasonable thing left to do.   
  
Even as his own life was slowly slipping away, he tried to open his eyes, shed one last smile and breath a few words though it meant painfully moving his lips  
  
"Happy now?"   
  
he whispers to her tear stained face of an angel. /i  
  
What will I do   
  
You know I'm only half without you   
  
How will I make it through   
  
The whole scene was almost frozen. She, no, both of them were lost for words. For obvious reasons. Even the great Hermione Granger didn't know what to do. She just knelt there in shock of the whole event that just happened before her eyes. Thinking deeply how she'll go on without him. Without his smile. Without his warm hugs. Without the little bickers they've had. Without all the imprefection in their relationship. Without man she loved who loved her equally, even maybe more, in return. How is the question.  
  
It's strange how life can be beautiful then cruel and unfeeling the next. Or was it faith? After all, faith plays with anyone at anytime.   
  
If only tears could bring you back to me   
  
If only love could find a way   
  
What I would do, what I would give   
  
If you returned to me someday   
  
Somehow, someway   
  
If my tears could bring you back to me   
  
Even if it was common knowledge that Avada Kedavra was irreversible, she didn't care. She just kept on wishing she knew a counter curse. She'd give anything to save him somehow. She'd even kill anyone if it means getting him back. That's how much he meant to her. She wasn't usually the romantic type, but still she questioned if their love was that strong, it can overcome anything. Stronger than death even. If only she could, she would've done anything, anything at all costs.   
  
She silently leans to Ron's face and kiss him a tender last goodbye. Him whispering a muggle quote warming her lips one last time   
  
"Here's to my love. With a kiss, I die".  
  
I'd cry you an ocean   
  
If you'd sail on home again   
  
Wings of emotion   
  
Will carry you, I know they can   
  
Just light will guide you   
  
And your heart will chart the course   
  
Soon you'll be drifting  
  
Into the arms of your true north   
  
Look in my eyes   
  
And you will see a million tears have gone by   
  
And still they're not dry   
  
In a split second, she felt his whole body collapse into her arms. Cold, devoid of all colour and life except for a faint little content smile across his face. She can't help it. A raging stream of tears went down her cheeks like silent water falls that cascade down her cheeks just to end on the forehead of her past love. Putting out that last flame of their passion. She thinks aloud, but quiet enough so her two most cherished friends wouldn't here her realisation.  
  
"Violent passions do have violent ends"   
  
She's was weeping because of her loss, and, though she can't accept it, guilt. She knew she didn't love him as much as he did, though almost. There was this little pit inside her broken heart that refused to hold on to all the love he showered her. Hermoine sometimes dream about someone else other that him. It unnerved her. She couldn't fall out of his love. But now, it is too late. She lost him, and there was nothing she could do about it.   
  
If only tears could bring you back to me   
  
If only love could find a way   
  
What I would do, what I would give   
  
If you returned to me someday   
  
Somehow, someway   
  
If my tears could bring you back to me   
  
I hold you close   
  
And shout the words I only whispered before   
  
For one more chance, for one last dance   
  
There's nothing that I would not give and more   
  
You can almost hear shouting her last words to him from miles away even through the thick rain. The words she would have only whispered ages ago when she still wasn't sure. Those three words that are used too much in the whole world, muggle or wizard. Not at their graduatio, nor their first date and the others that followed, heck not even when he came back. Now he's, and it's too late.   
  
After all those squabbles they've had, that special dance they've shared before and after he went away, those moments when they just unwound, all of those times they were together. She just wished she could go back in time and change what just happened, she'd give anything and more just to hear him say that everything was ok. That it was just a dream and all would desolve away in the rain as they wake up together all cuddled up in their room.   
  
If only tears could bring you back to me   
  
If only love could find a way   
  
What I would do, what I would give   
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me   
  
Harry have had enough though and went to inform Prof. Dumbledore of what had happened. While Draco couldn't help but try and comfort her by putting a hand on her shoulder while soothing words flowed through the air. He summed up all his guts and past to not wrap his arms around the broken young woman in front of him now. All those soothing words weren't as helpful as the latter idea, but that's all he could do for her right now. After all, the only thing he wants her to know right now, was that he'd always be there for her when she needs somebody. For always. 


End file.
